Of Lies and Deceit
by xxHollowedNightmares
Summary: For Gussie! Cloud knew that it was a matter of time when Zack would figure out that he'd been lying to him... He just didn't think it would be this soon. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for raffle winner, Gussie! Also this story is AU in which males can become pregnant as easily as females can. Don't ask why… XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**

**Warning(s): Language, mature themes, etc. **

* * *

"Cloud, are you sure about this? I think it's time for you to stop. This has been going on for the past four years…how much longer do you think this could last without Zack catching on?"

Cloud stopped walking and turned to face his best friend, Reno, with a smirk on his face.

"How ironic…the person who constantly cheats on Tseng with any piece of ass that catches his eye is encouraging me to end my affair with one person…"

"That's not the point and you know it! I don't have a kid and a husband waiting up for me every night to come back home safely!"

"No you don't, but you do have a lover."

"That _allows_ me to sleep with others when he's on a long business trip!"

"Tseng hasn't been on a business trip in two years and that has yet to stop you from sleeping with someone else."

"That's _my_ own sin to deal with Cloud. At least_ I_ feel guilty about it afterwards. I wish I could say the same for _you_…"

"Too bad you can't."

Cloud watched Reno's eyes widen in shock before shaking his head and walking into the bar they always went to every Friday and Saturday night. He knew that his friend was disappointed that he was cheating on his husband of seven years, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, but he did at first. Zack was a good man; there was no lying about that, but... Cloud sighed before opening the bar door. He glanced around for Reno and saw that he had already found his woman for the night before spotting his reason for being here. He smiled before walking up to the man sitting at the bar and gently ran his finger up the man's leather-coated arm.

"Sorry I'm late. Taka wouldn't let me leave without reading him a bedtime story."

Emerald eyes turned to him, full of amusement.

"I figured as much. How is he doing by the way? It's been a moment since I stopped by to see him."

"He's doing just fine…he looks more and more like you everyday…"

"That's a problem."

"I know… Zack has yet to question me about it but as far as I'm concerned, we'll get there when we get there." Cloud said before he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him, moaning when his lover pushed his tongue into his mouth, making him forget about all of the other people in the bar. This was what he'd been waiting for all week: for Sephiroth to clear his mind and to make him feel alive again…

* * *

_**Seven Years Earlier…**_

Cloud remembered the first time he saw Sephiroth since he left him when he was 18 on the night they graduated. To say he was happy to see him was the wrong thing to say. He saw him at he and Zack's wedding reception, holding a glass of champagne in his hand while smirking as he stepped closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud said with his voice full of anger.

"Well it's good to see you too Cloud. How long as it been now since the last time we saw each other? Two…three…"

"It's been _five_ years since you left me on the night of graduation saying that you had a business deal that you couldn't afford not take and couldn't spend the rest of your life with me. Now, I ask you again. What are you doing here at _my_ wedding?"

Sephiroth chuckled before sipping his wine.

"Nice to know you still hold some resentment for me… But to answer your question, I was invited."

"By who?"

"Oh there you are!"

They turned to see Zack happily walking to them before wrapping an arm around Cloud.

"Cloud, I've been meaning to introduce you to my boss that I always talk about. Cloud, Sephiroth. Sephiroth, Cloud."

Cloud stared at Sephiroth with wide eyes. Had he had known it was Sephiroth he was talking about, he would've told Zack to find another job. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Sephiroth grin.

"We already know each other. We went to school together."

"Oh really? Were you two friends or something?"

"Well-"

"We were up until he had to attend his business deal right after graduation. We…fell out of touch." Cloud quickly said in order to stop Sephiroth from speaking. He had a feeling of what he was going to say and he didn't want Zack to know that just yet. Zack nodded before Cid came up from behind him and stole him away from Cloud and Sephiroth. It was an awkward silence between them before Sephiroth broke it after taking another sip from his champagne class.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Eventually… There's no need to tell him that we used to date right now."

"Mhmm… Well, just make sure you mention it to him _eventually_. Wouldn't need for him to find out from someone else now would we?" Sephiroth smirked before walking away from him with mischief in his eyes. Cloud narrowed his eyes at the place that Sephiroth used to occupy. He knew why Sephiroth said that the way that he did. He knew that he wasn't going to tell Zack.

* * *

Cloud realized his mistake of not telling Zack three years later when Zack came home from work angry.

"Did you and Sephiroth used to date?"

Cloud's eyes widened as he stopped cooking and stared at Zack's narrowed blue eyes.

"Yeah…why?"

"_Why!_ Why the _fuck_ do I have to find out from a co-worker at lunch today instead of you!"

Cloud blinked at Zack before responding.

"I didn't think it would matter."

"Well it matters when a group of my co-workers think that the reason I got that promotion was because my wife used to _fuck_ my boss!"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Zack. He knew he had a right to be angry, but he didn't feel like having another argument with him, not on their anniversary. Arguing was all that they ever did since Zack got his promotion a year and a half ago and to say he was sick of it was an understatement.

"I apologize for you being embarrassed about not knowing, but in my opinion, it's none of their business to know whether or not I used to date Sephiroth."

"And it's not _my_ business to know either?"

"That's what I thought at first…" Cloud said honestly as he watched Zack stare at him blankly. He didn't think that it was none of Zack's business to know who he dated in the past. Zack didn't tell him his past lovers so why should he tell him his? Granted one of them was now his boss, but it didn't matter since he read in an article that Sephiroth was married as well and had triplet sons with some redheaded male that he'd never heard of before. He turned back around to finish the dinner he was cooking, not caring as he heard Zack walk out of the kitchen. Cloud stopped stirring the food and let his anger get the best of him and threw the frying pan on the floor before grabbing a notepad out of the drawer and writing a quick note before grabbing his car keys and cell phone and walking out of their apartment. He needed a drink.

* * *

"Hold up. Start over again. _Why_ are you here at a bar with me on your anniversary night?"

"I'm tired of fighting with him every single day over dumb shit! Ever since he got his promotion he's been taking out all of his frustration on me! Granted, I know that he has a right to be angry that he found out that I used to date his boss when we were in high school from someone other than me, but I felt as though I shouldn't have had to tell him anything about my dating history and it's not like he asked me about it before we got married."

Reno nodded his head in agreement before drinking his beer.

"I agree with you. You see…me and Tseng follow a 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' policy."

"You also follow a 'Sleep with Whoever You Want to After Tseng Leaves on Business Trips' policy that you violate every night when he is home."

"Hey, don't be jealous! At least I'm getting some! When's the last time you had any?"

Cloud scoffed before grabbing his shot of vodka and downing it in one gulp. It has been months since he last had sex and to say he was sexually frustrated was an understatement. He was about to respond to Reno's question when he noticed that he was busy eyeing the woman that walked near him.

"Hold that thought Cloud. I'll…be right back."

"Yeah, more like see you tomorrow."

Reno grinned before getting out of his stool to find the woman. Cloud rolled his eyes before ordering another shot of vodka. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was going on 12. When the bar tender placed his drink in front of him, he was about to take it when a hand shot out and grabbed it from him.

"Hey! That's mine asshole! I need that more than you do!" Cloud said as he turned around to glare at the man who took his drink from him. His eyes widened when he noticed that it was Sephiroth.

"Now why would you have needed a shot? Life not going as well as you planned?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk after he downed the shot and placed the glass on the counter.

"Heh, I can ask the same of you… Why are you here? Don't _you_ have a wife and children to take care of?"

"Don't_ you_ have a husband to make dinner for?"

Cloud scoffed before rolling eyes, making Sephiroth chuckle.

"Everyone needs to take a break away from home every once in a while…and mine was way overdue." Sephiroth said as he sat down in the bar stool that Reno was sitting on.

"I didn't say that you could sit next to me."

"And I didn't ask if I could…"

"Fine, but you owe me another shot."

"Deal."

As Sephiroth got the attention of the bar tender, Cloud gave Sephiroth a look over. He knew it had to be a sin for Sephiroth to be wearing that leather jacket without a shirt on underneath it and having his very muscular chest exposed for every female and male to drool over.

"A simple compliment would suffice more so than you staring at me."

Cloud looked up into amused green eyes and felt his cheeks become warm when Sephiroth chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to know that I haven't lost my charm…"

"Psh! The only charm you have is to make people become annoyed…"

Sephiroth laughed as the bar tender placed two shot glasses in front of him before passing one to Cloud.

"So…why are you here?" Sephiroth asked.

"Zack and I got into an argument…"

"About…?"

"Me not telling him that you and I dated in the past and him having to find that out from someone else."

Cloud didn't turn to face Sephiroth, who he knew was narrowing his eyes at him.

"I thought-"

"You and I both know that I wasn't going to tell him."

"… How did he take it?"

"If he took it well, I wouldn't be here…"

"But it's only one fight. Certainly you could've-"

"We've been fighting for a year and a half."

"Over…?"

"Dumb shit like why I don't make something else for dinner, why I do I not work, why am I not ready to have kids, why don't I get a job, it's always about me! It's not like I'm sitting on my ass and the apartment looks like shit! Sure he pays the bills, but I take care of everything else! It's bullshit!"

Cloud glared at Sephiroth when he heard him snickering.

"What did you think marriage would be? Sunshine and rainbows?"

"No, but you seem to have no rain on cloudy days."

"I did when I returned here…"

"Oh my…what could've made the great Sephiroth, CEO of the greatest electric company in the world, have rain?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"When I found out that the greatest treasure I left behind got married to my employee."

Cloud's eyes widened and he turned away from Sephiroth.

"You said that you didn't want to spend the rest of your life with me…"

"I had to tell you something so you wouldn't beg me for me to take you with me when I knew I couldn't. I know it wasn't the best choice of words, but it got the desired results."

"You could've-"

"Could've what? Told you to wait for me even though I had no idea if I would be able to return to Midgar and if I couldn't, leave you here waiting endlessly for me? I know I'm a prick and all, but I wouldn't cause that type of pain on anyone. It was…bittersweet seeing you marry Zack, but I knew that someone was going to give you what you deserved so I did what I had to. I moved on."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth. He was relieved to finally know the reason why Sephiroth left him the way that he did, but he was also pissed. He knew that Sephiroth meant well, but his decision left him with the shitty end of the stick.

"_So_, you think I _deserved_ to be yelled at about what I chose not to do on my anniversary?"

Sephiroth frowned at him.

"No, but-"

Cloud cut Sephiroth off by wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing his lips against his. He pulled away and noticed that Sephiroth's eyes were wide with traces of lust flickering in them.

"Then _show_ me what I deserve…"

Cloud gasped when he felt Sephiroth lean in closer to him before he felt his tongue lick the outer shell of his ear.

"You're playing a dangerous game…" Sephiroth whispered in to his ear. Cloud moved his head to stare into Sephiroth's eyes. Though he may regret his decision in the morning, he needed this..._now_.

"I know." Cloud said before he pressed his lips to Sephiroth's once again.

* * *

"Seph…Seph…mmm…Seph…"

Cloud didn't know why sex with Sephiroth always felt as if he was on ecstasy. Not saying that Zack wasn't great, but where Zack was great, Sephiroth was _phenomenal_. He always had been, even with their first time together when they were sixteen in the back of Sephiroth's small car. He was incredible then and proved that he was still just as good, if not better, now as he continued to slam him into the wall of the bar's bathroom stall with vigorous force, nailing his sweet spot with every strong thrust. This was what he'd been craving for so long…too long…to feel that same high that Sephiroth used to deliver him at least three times a day whenever and wherever he chose to… This was something that Zack tried to give him, but his wasn't enough, especially since he didn't give it to him everyday and chose to do it whenever he felt like it, which wasn't often. Zack could go a long time without sex, as Cloud couldn't since Sephiroth had spoiled him with it since he turned sixteen. Needless to say that he and his vibrator became very good friends and stayed good friends for the past ten months, which he wasn't ashamed to admit to Sephiroth when he went to prepare him with his fingers and natural lube, which made the silverette laugh. Though Cloud knew that he was making him and Sephiroth violate their vows, he couldn't help but feel…_happy._ He hadn't felt this way ever since Zack got his promotion and changed. When he felt Sephiroth kiss his neck repeatedly, he knew that Sephiroth wanted to mark him, but they had agreed to no scratches or bruising that couldn't be explained through a good lie and he knew that Sephiroth's bite marks could never be explained with a good lie. Though he knew that biting was Sephiroth's thing that Cloud, too, enjoyed to no end, he made Sephiroth give his word to resist from doing so. He heard Sephiroth groan, a sure sign that he was about to cum. Cloud tightened his legs around the slim waist and clenched his inner muscles around Sephiroth as he sped up his thrusts and fell out of the rhythm they had previously set. It only took a few more minutes until Cloud screamed Sephiroth's name as both of them came at the same time with Cloud splattering his seed on his and Sephiroth's stomachs. He kissed Sephiroth's head in appreciation when he leaned against him, panting heavily as he still held him tightly to prevent him from falling onto the toilet. When Sephiroth tried to pull out of him, Cloud clenched around him again. He smiled at Sephiroth when he stared at him in confusion before rolling his hips as a gesture that he wasn't finished with him yet. Two more rounds couldn't hurt…

* * *

Cloud stumbled into his apartment around four in the morning and groaned at the delicious pain that shot up his spine. He noticed that the kitchen floor had been cleaned and shrugged before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After he dropped his clothes into the hamper that was in the bathroom, he turned on the hot water and got in the shower and sighed contently. As he was washing is hair, he wasn't surprised to hear the glass door to the shower open.

"…where have you been?"

"Reno and I went out to his favorite bar that he'd been meaning to take me to."

"That's it…?"

"Yeah... That's it."

"Then why are you taking a shower at four in the morning?"

"He threw up on the floor and I smelled like it. Would you _rather _me get into bed with you smelling like that?"

He felt Zack stare at him before sliding the glass door shut. Cloud was a tad bit surprised that he didn't feel a pang of guilt when he heard Zack's voice but he decided to muse over what he'd done tomorrow. All he wanted to do now was finish showering and get to the sleep that he knew was going to be the best sleep he had in a long time. As long as Zack didn't see him limping to bed, he could care less about anything else at the moment.

_**End of Chapter.**_

* * *

**A/N: Think Zack will find out what happened? Tune in to the next chapter to find out…**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate them! :)**

**Disclaimer: Same as first chapter.**

**Warning(s): Same as first.**

* * *

Cloud groaned as he slowly woke up from the sunlight shining in his face. When he didn't feel Zack's weight next to him, he realized that Zack had gone to work for Sephiroth. Cloud lightly smirked as he felt the soreness of his rear when he sat up. Sephiroth still had it after all these years… He looked at his clock and saw that it was going on 11a.m and decided take a shower and put on some lounge wear since he knew he wasn't going anywhere for the day. After he finished getting dressed and began to sort through his and Zack's laundry, he paused to think about what had happened last night with Sephiroth and the fact that he lied to Zack about what happened at the bar. He knew that he should be more worried that Zack may find out that he cheated on him with his ex, especially when he is the one who Zack works for, but truthfully, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that if Zack called Reno to find out what they did, which he's done before, he knew Reno would cover for him like he does when Tseng calls. Besides, it was a one time only thing…that he wouldn't mind repeating. Cloud shook his head and sighed. He couldn't have those traitorous thoughts… The ship for him and Sephiroth had set sail along time ago and they were both _happily_ married now…_even though_ it was obvious that they still held some feelings for each other and Sephiroth lied to him about saying that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with him and-

"Dammit! This has got to stop! I'm not sleeping with him again!" Cloud said to himself as he threw his pair of pants on the floor and pouted. When the doorbell rang Cloud sighed and went to answer it. He glared at the person that was standing in front of him with his signature smirk on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here! Don't you have to be at work like my_ husband_?"

"Tch, you weren't thinking much about him last night in the bathroom now were you?" Sephiroth said as he stepped inside of Cloud's apartment without his permission. Cloud looked at Sephiroth with wide eyes at the fact that he invited himself in before rolling them and closing the door.

"…You shouldn't be here…" Cloud said without facing his ex. His feelings were still in limbo and he knew that if he turned and looked into Sephiroth eyes, he would fall for him all over again…

"I know, I should be spending my lunch break with Genesis and the kids instead of visiting you with your favorite dessert after rounds of sex."

Cloud gasped in happiness and turned to look at the food that was displayed on the counter next to Sephiroth.

"You remembered?" Cloud asked, full of astonishment.

"How could I not?" Sephiroth grinned. Cloud squealed in happiness as he sat down on the stool next to Sephiroth and happily began to eat his lunch. There was nothing better than a fresh strawberry shortcake from the best bakery in Midgar. After he finished his cake, he got up to throw away the container and fork before hopping up on the counter and scooted himself closer to the grinning silverette.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

"…I lied to him yesterday about what Reno and I did last night…"

Sephiroth turned to face Cloud with an amused expression on his face.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Ah… You having regrets yet?"

Cloud turned away from him. He wasn't sure yet…apart of him was demanding that he should, but the other part was saying that he didn't need to since it wasn't like Zack was making love to him like he should be.

"I'm not sure… Are you?"

"No. Not at all…"

Cloud's eyes widened when Sephiroth got off of the stool and stood in front of him and placed his hands on the counter and leaned into him with his lips very close to his ear, making Cloud's cheeks turn pink.

"Last night was the best sex I've had in_ years_..." Sephiroth said as he licked the outer shell of Cloud's ear, making him moan and his cheeks to turn red. Cloud wasn't expecting for Sephiroth to say that… How the way he put that, it sounded like he was in the same boat as him when it came to intimacy with their spouses…it was practically nonexistent.

"So tell me, Cloud. Do you want more or are you content?"

Cloud looked into the emerald eyes of his ex and made his decision.

"…What time do you have to go back to work?"

Sephiroth grinned as he began to unbutton Cloud's shirt.

"I go back whenever I feel like it…"

"Good…" Cloud said before he pulled Sephiroth toward him and kissed him, sealing their agreement of a silent affair…

* * *

**Three Months Later…**

Cloud sighed as he leaned against the wall next to the toilet in his bathroom. He'd been tossing up his breakfast for the past week and he was glad that Zack would already be gone for work when he had to run to the toilet. He wasn't stupid…he knew why he was having morning sickness. Hell, it he was pretty much asking for it since he and Sephiroth were having sex for three months straight without Sephiroth wearing a rubber. He was surprised that now of all times he would end up pregnant. It hadn't happened all of the other times he and Sephiroth had sex and that took place when he was going through puberty… He and Sephiroth just assumed that he was one of the males that couldn't conceive and they were fine about that, but Zack wasn't when he told him that when Zack was arguing with him about why wasn't he ready to have kids yet. Now that he thought about it, it was around that time that he and Zack stop having sex like they used to… If it was because he couldn't have children, then surprise… He was pregnant thanks to Sephiroth incredible sex… When he heard the doorbell ring, he sighed again since he already knew who it was. Sephiroth spent his lunch breaks with him and when he and Reno would go out to the bar, Sephiroth met him there as well. When he opened up the door, Sephiroth smiled at him before frowning.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"I believe I'm more than just sick if you know what I mean…"

Sephiroth's eyes widened before pushing the container of strawberry shortcake into Cloud's hands before yelling over his shoulder that he'll be right back. Cloud shrugged before closing his door and sitting on the couch to eat his cake. True to his word, Sephiroth came back with a small white box in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Cloud asked with a mouthful of cake.

"Pregnancy tests." Sephiroth said while laying the box in Cloud's lap before sitting next to him on the couch.

"You bought them?"

"Don't worry about how I got them, just use them all to see if your pregnant. It's a possibility that you're just sick."

Cloud nodded before passing his container of cake to Sephiroth and walking towards the bathroom. After 20 minutes passed, Sephiroth got off of the couch and walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"How's it going?"

"Well, going by what the entire box of pregnancy tests say: I'm _definitely_ pregnant."

Sephiroth cursed inwardly.

"I thought-"

"Well, you and I both thought wrong. I must be a late bloomer."

"A very late bloomer…"

"…What are we going to do, Seph? This wasn't what I had in mind when I agreed to see you behind Zack's back…"

Sephiroth sighed when he heard the sarcasm in Cloud's voice change to one of worry and he could hear Cloud's soft sobbing from behind the door. This wasn't what he had in mind either, but he knew it was a possibility, even though they thought that Cloud couldn't conceive.

"Cloud… I need for you to sleep with Zack tonight. That's the only way this will work in both of our favors…"

"I…I don't understand what you mean…"

"If you sleep with Zack tonight, you can wait for about a week and some days to tell him that you're pregnant… He should automatically assume that the baby is his…"

Cloud slowly opened the bathroom door and stared at Sephiroth in shock.

"…Will it work?"

"It should."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist and sighed.

"But what do I do? I can't just ask for Zack to sleep with me since we still haven't done it since I've started seeing you…"

Sephiroth chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Cloud, you are the most seductive male I've ever known…I'm sure you'll find some way to _ask_ him… If it helps you any, just think it's me you have to seduce…"

Cloud smiled.

"You know that you have to be the most egotistical bastard I've ever met right?"

"I know…"

Cloud laughed before leaning up to kiss Sephiroth and smiled when Sephiroth kissed him back. That was what he needed… He never understood why, but Sephiroth always made him feel more confident about himself more than anyone else could…He hoped that wonderful trait of Sephiroth's passed on to their baby…

* * *

Zack furrowed his brows when he saw that the lights were off and noticed a flicker of candle lights coming from the bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom, his eyes widened with lust as he saw his wife sitting on their bed with a silk, almost see through robe on while sipping some wine from his wine glass and rose pedals spread out all over the floor and on the bed as well.

"What's all of this for?" He asked as he began to take off his jacket and shoes.

"I'm tired of us fighting all o the time… I want to start over... Start over with me?" Cloud said with a small smile on his face. His smile grew when Zack came over and took the glass of wine out of his hand to drink the rest of it before placing the glass on the floor and climbing on top of him. He had to give Sephiroth some credit when he said that he was very seductive… He didn't think it would work at first, but he quickly changed his mind when he saw Zack's face when he entered the room. So far, Sephiroth's plan was working in their favor. All he had to do now was refrain from yelling out Sephiroth's name while they have sex…

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will jump Cloud giving birth at the hospital :) Who will the baby look more like? Tune in to the next chapter to find out…**

**R&R**

**-**_**KTK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I really appreciate them! ^^ Sorry for the vey late update by the way!**

**Disclaimer: In 1****st**** chap.**

**Warning(s): Eh, none I think…**

**

* * *

**

_**9 Months Later…**_

Cloud wasn't surprised that he and Zack's marriage changed completely when he hold him that he was pregnant. All throughout his pregnancy, they hadn't fought once. In fact, Zack became his personal servant. He would do everything he asked him to and even went to work late and took off of work early just to be able to spend more time with him. It was nice to rekindle their love, but…as far as Cloud was concerned, the damage had been done and there was nothing that could undo it. Even though he and Zack were now on better terms, he still wanted Sephiroth. And speaking of the said man, after he told Zack that he was pregnant, he hadn't seen or heard from Sephiroth since and that hurt him more than anything. Granted, he knew that Sephiroth had his own family to take care of, he could at least call him or something to let him know that he was alright or to check up on how he was progressing with the baby. The only time he saw him was when he and Zack were invited to the business Christmas party. It was also then that he met Sephiroth's wife, Genesis. As soon as Zack introduced him to him, he felt uneasy as Genesis faked smiled before giving him a look over. He could've seriously killed Zack when he walked away to talk to Cid, leaving him standing in front of the redhead that was downing glasses of wine while complaining to him that he never gets to see his husband anymore because of his work and also saying that he believed that Sephiroth was having an affair with someone else. It made him feel even more uneasy when Genesis said all of that nonchalantly. Cloud knew it had to be the alcohol talking since his words would slur every now and again…and probably his instincts. When he turned away from him to go and waddle to find Zack and to tell him that he was ready to go, he was stopped by the said redhead.

"Your cologne…it smells _very _familiar…" The redhead said while smirking at him before taking a large swig of his 5th glass of wine. Cloud felt himself beginning to panic on the inside but didn't let his panic show.

"I got it at the department store in the mall. Do you go there frequently?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh, then where have you smelled it?"

"On my husband's clothes…"

Cloud flinched a little bit and was glad that Genesis didn't see it.

"Well, maybe he uses it."

"To do what? Cover up the scent of his fucking affair! I know damn well he doesn't keep it at the house if he is using it! I know because I sprayed all of his colognes to find it!" The redhead yelled, gaining the attention of those who were standing next to him. He thanked all that was holy when Sephiroth appeared out of no where and took the glass of wine out of Genesis' hand.

"Well, I believe it's time for us to be going… What do you think?" Sephiroth said, trying to play off his wife's words, making the others laugh.

"I say…fuck off, Sephiroth! You can fool all of these fake ass people all you want to! I know what's really going on!" Genesis said as he pulled his arm out of Sephiroth's hand and grabbed his coat. As he walked passed Cloud, Cloud's eyes widened in shock at what the redhead said to him before walking out of the doors and to the car. Cloud looked at Sephiroth in confusion before Sephiroth sighed and said goodnight to him and walking after his wife.

"_I know it's you that he's cheating on me with… It's only a matter of time before I find cold hard evidence that it's you and when I do, you'll wish that you never _saw_ Sephiroth…"_

_

* * *

_

Cloud stared down at his baby with a smile on his face, even though on the inside he was scared. He wasn't scared of what Zack would say about his baby boy's eyes, he was scared of Genesis seeing his baby and trying to hurt him. He had no doubt that Genesis' threat was genuine, even if he may have been drunk. When he felt his baby lightly touch him, he shook off his thoughts and smiled when his baby curled his fingers around his. His baby boy had soft golden blonde tuffs of hair and greenish blue eyes with slits in them, a tell tale sign that his baby was Sephiroth's as well. He could easily lie about the slits by saying that the inheritance of slit eyes in his family skips a generation.

"Can I hold my little man now or are you going to hog him all to yourself and make him a mama's boy?"

Cloud chuckled and carefully handed his son over to Zack, who quickly showed him off to their friends as Cloud lay back down in the hospital bed to get some rest. He turned his head towards the window and gasped and smiled when he saw Sephiroth standing in the hallway smiling at him. Sephiroth gave him a thumbs up before turning and walking down the hall. Cloud frowned when he thought that Sephiroth had left, but smiled when he saw that it was him who opened up the door. He felt his heart flutter when Sephiroth lightly ran his finger through their baby's hair and smiled when the baby giggled and everyone in the room to awe. Sephiroth moved away from the crowd and sat in the chair that was next to him.

"He's beautiful, Cloud…"

"Yeah, I know… By the looks of him, he'll be just like-" Cloud's sentence was interrupted when the baby began to cry. They looked up and lightly laughed when they saw Reno's eyes were wide because he didn't know what to do with the crying infant in his arms. He was saved by Zack, who quickly took the baby back and while cooing to the baby that he didn't need to be afraid of redheads. Cloud watched Zack happily rock the baby back and forth with a smile on his face and sighed.

"…He's going to find out eventually…the eyes will be a dead giveaway." Cloud whispered to his lover who made a sound of agreement.

"He didn't question you about it yet?"

"No, but if he does, I'll say that they run in my family as well and that is skips a generation. He won't know that I'm lying because none of my relatives are still around."

"Ah…sounds like a plan. Let's hope that will be the _only_ thing that he-"

"Takahito…or Taka for short."

"That _Taka_ will inherit from me. My apologies, I didn't know you named him already. Did you both agree on that?"

"No, but that is his name whether Zack likes it or not."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"Such a demanding uke you are…"

"And that's why you love me."

Sephiroth shook his head before squeezing Cloud's hand.

"I suppose that's one of the reasons…"

Cloud smiled as he squeezed back and let go of his hand when he saw that Zack was turning back to face them.

"And now, Zack Jr.-"

"Takahito, or Taka." Cloud corrected his husband who frowned at him.

"Whatever. And now Taka, your Godfather gets to hold ya!"

Cloud felt his heart drop down to his stomach when Zack grinned before dropping Taka in Sephiroth's arms.

"G-Godfather?" Cloud asked nervously.

"Yeah, why not? He's my boss, my friend, and will be a good role model to our son." Zack explained as Cloud stared at him with a suppressed look of horror on his face before turning to show Sephiroth his face of horror.

"F-Friend?" Since when did Zack become friends with his ex-boyfriend/the person he's having an affair with? He had no idea... In fact, he thought he still hated Sephiroth because he used to date him in the past, not unless it was because of the baby that he forgave Sephiroth and started to talk to him more at work. To Cloud, it didn't matter that they are now friends or whatever the fuck they were, all he knew was that it was going to be fucking awkward for _him_, since Sephiroth wasn't showing an ounce of the uneasiness that he knew he had, because he and Sephiroth knew who Taka's real father was. He decided to save his brooding for another time when he heard his son's giggles as he yanked on his Godfather's bangs as Sephiroth smiled while trying to get his godson to let go, making everyone in the room laugh. He sighed when Zack leaned down to kiss his forehead. Maybe they'll be alright…

* * *

Cloud quickly changed his mind about them being alright a year later. He and Zack went back to arguing and the arguments were over thirty times worse than they were in the past only this time, Cloud knew why Zack was yelling at him and he didn't appreciate any of it. Now that Zack had his baby that he angrily wanted over a year ago, he was now fussing about how much things cost for Taka and how he should get up off of his ass and find a job instead of staying home. It pissed Cloud off to no end, which made them get into heated arguments and only stopped when Cloud heard Taka beginning to cry and left Zack to go tend to his baby. Today was no different when they got into it when Cloud asked for Zack to pick up some diapers on his way back home while Zack was leaving for work. As soon as he heard Zack huff, he knew that a war was about to be underway.

"Why can't your ass walk to go and get them? The grocery store is right down the street."

"Oh really? You didn't think that I thought about that already? Well since you have all of the answers, who's supposed to watch over Taka while I go and get them since we don't have a baby stroller jackass!"

"It's called carry him in your fucking arms!"

"It's raining outside! I'm not carrying him in the rain so that he can get another cold!"

"Are you really this stupid? You put him in a sweater and hold an umbrella!"

"I'm not risking him getting sick again! It's not like you're home taking care of him while trying to guess at what he needs since the only clue he gives is crying!"

"Oh so what are you trying to say? That I don't give a damn about my son?"

"Well, if the boot-"

Cloud was caught off guard when Zack slapped him, _hard_, across his face, almost knocking him to the ground, but he was able to catch himself on the kitchen counter. He turned to glare at Zack with ferocious blue eyes as Taka began to start crying and screaming again. Sephiroth would_ never_ do that…he would_ never_ hit him…not over some fucking pampers. Zack's eyes widened before he looked at his hand and back at his face.

"Cloud, I'm so-"

Cloud didn't let him finish his sentence because he delivered a quick punch to Zack's eye, smirking when he saw Zack's head snap back as he fell to the ground. Cloud ignored his groans and went to tend to his baby and found that he was crying because he needed a diaper change. Cloud changed Taka's diaper and dressed him warmly since it was cold outside because of the rain and placed his hood over the quickly growing spiky silverish blonde hair of his baby before picking him up along with the umbrella and his keys and walking out of the apartment, leaving Zack on the floor without a word.

* * *

Cloud sighed as he grabbed a cart and placed Taka's legs in the slots on the cart for the children to sit in. He smiled as he heard Taka speaking his normal gibberish plus the words 'up', 'shoe' and 'yeah'.

"Come on Taka, say mama!" He said as he looked down at his smiling child.

"Up!" Takahito said with a smile as he slapped his hands against the metal bar that Cloud used to push the cart with.

"Noo… Say _mama_." Cloud said while slowly pronouncing 'mama'.

"Muh!"

"Eh, close enough…"

"Ya!"

Cloud laughed at his son agreeing with him and kissed his forehead before pushing the cart to find the diapers he needed to buy. After he found the brand he needed, he decided he mine as well get his usual grocery shopping out of the way instead of waiting for the weekend to do it. He mentally cursed to himself when he forgot to bring something for Taka to play with when he saw Taka reaching for the plastic keys that resembled the ones that he already had that were hanging on the side of the aisle. He gently coaxed Taka away from them while telling him no, the one word that neither he, nor his _real_ father, liked to hear. Unfortunately, Taka wasn't in the mood to listen to him and scrunched up his face and began to start crying…loudly at that. Cloud sighed before he picked up his crying son and rubbed his back while trying to get his loud crying to stop.

"I should've known that the crying baby was none other than my son…"

Cloud turned around and smiled when he saw Sephiroth smirking at him with a basket in his hand. Sephiroth walked up to him and placed his basket on the floor and motioned for Cloud to pass Taka to him. As soon as he did, Taka stopped crying and giggled as he latched onto his favorite bang of Sephiroth's hair, much to Cloud's amusement.

"So, what did you say no to this time?" Sephiroth asked as he winced at the sharp tug to his hair.

"The plastic toy keys. I swear stores put things like that in the aisles for children to cry about to their parents to get them to buy it."

Sephiroth chuckled.

"It's the best market strategy, especially if it's a- What's that on your face?" Sephiroth asked sternly, making Cloud look away from him with tears in his eyes. He'd forgotten about that…

"Did Zack hit you?"

"I hit him back if that makes you feel any better…"

"That's not the point! The point is that you two shouldn't be throwing blows _at all_! Especially if Taka's watching!"

"No, it's not like that! It was our first time doing this and what pisses me off about it was that it was over buying diapers!" Cloud said as he wiped his eyes from the tears that fell. He was still upset at the fact that he'd been struck over something as stupid as that… He relaxed some when Sephiroth stepped closer to him and kissed his bruised cheek before kissing his lips.

"Do you need money?"

"Seph, I don't want to take any from-"

"Nonsense. It's going to Takahito is it not? Here." Sephiroth said as he moved the happy child into one arm and fished out his wallet out of his leather jacket and handed it to Cloud, who stared at him confusedly.

"Take out five bills." Sephiroth said while tapping Taka's hands in order for him to release the bundle of his hair that he stuck in his mouth. Cloud sighed and did as he was told before he placed Sephiroth's wallet back in the pocket he got it out of.

"That should last you for the rest of the week, right?" Sephiroth motioned to the money in his hands. Cloud raised a brow before looking at the five bills in his hand and gasped in shock. He was holding $500.

"Seph, I can't take-"

The rest of his sentence died in his throat when he saw Sephiroth's stern face.

"I… Thank you…" Cloud said and kissed Sephiroth's cheek with a smile on his face. He really meant it. The money Sephiroth gave him would last for more than a week. Probably three if everything stayed the same as it was.

"Your welcome. Do you have a separate bank account?"

"Yeah, but I haven't used it in years…"

"Good. I'll call you later on to get the account number that way I can transfer money into it."

"Seph-"

"Look. I'm trying to make sure you and Taka are taken care of and from what I'm seeing on your face, it's not happening the way it should be. But I tell you this: I don't give a damn if Zack's your husband or not, if he hits you again you_ better_ let me know. Understand?"

All Cloud could do was nod at the seriousness in Sephiroth's tone and sighed. He began to laugh when Sephiroth stared down at the grunting Takahito with wide eyes before placing his available hand over his nose to block out the smell.

"Cloud, I believe-"

"Aww! Did Taka go poopies while in Dada's arms?" Cloud asked his giggling child with a grin on his face, ignoring Sephiroth's glare.

"You ever change a diaper before?" Cloud smirked at Sephiroth, who in turn raised a brow at him.

"No, and I don't plan to."

"Oh c'mon! It's not that bad!" Cloud said as he grabbed Sephiroth's basket and placed it in his cart. Sephiroth held Taka out for Cloud to take, but Cloud turned away from him and hummed to himself as he searched for the restrooms as Sephiroth walked behind him while muttering about the awful smell and Taka giggled. Cloud turned around when he heard Sephiroth curse and placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud at Sephiroth horror stricken face.

"Cloud, you better take your son or else I'm ditching him in this aisle! I'm about to pass out if he farts one more time!" Sephiroth threatened as he tightened his hold on his nose as Cloud laughed.

**To Be Continued.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh man…poor Sephiroth… XD**

**R&R**

_**-kTk**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! My apologies for not updating this story for a loonnnngggg time! I hate being so busy… Also, I suggest that my readers take a look at my profile if you have not already to see what I've come up with to hopefully get out updates faster!**

**Disclaimer: Normal spot.**

**Warning(s): Eh, nothing much…^^**

**

* * *

**

_**Two Months Later…**_

Cloud didn't think that getting $500 a week would change his and Taka's life much, but that quickly changed when he saw that he now could afford to buy all of the finer things he wanted. Instead of shopping in average shopping stores, now was spending money in the boutiques that he dreamed of shopping in when he was a kid…and it felt fantastic! He was able to have all of the necessities for Taka and the apartment with extra money to make them look and feel glamorous. And it was all thanks to Sephiroth…

Cloud held his humming baby in his arms when he entered the clothing boutique to find Taka a new pair of pants. As he searched through the selection, he didn't see the redhead that walked through the door a few minutes after he did and cursed when his eyes made contact with his.

"Well, who would've thought that I'd find _you_ here in_ my_ normal shopping spot… I thought Zack didn't get paid that much for you to be shopping here…"

"It's good to see you too Genesis… How've you been?" Cloud said with a fake smile as he inwardly gritted his teeth. He wasn't about to tell Genesis that he was right about Zack and he damn sure wasn't about to tell him where he was getting his money from.

"Not good… Sephiroth and I have not been on good terms lately..."

"Oh? I didn't know you two were having issues."

"Yeah, it's over the money that goes _missing_ from his account every week on the same day."

Cloud inwardly gasped as he re-shifted Taka in his arms.

"He allows you to check his accounts?"

Genesis rolled his eyes.

"He's my husband! I should be allowed to check them whenever I feel like it! I just decided to check one of them a few weeks ago because I was bored and I find out that he's been transferring $1,000 to an account that's foreign to me and he spent over $500,000 on a car that I've never seen pull up to our driveway! I approach him about it and what do I get in response, him yelling at me about going through his shit without his permission! I tried to check the account yesterday and low and behold, the fucker changed his password on that account and every other one except for the one that has my name attached to it! I mean, seriously, can you believe that shit! What the hell does he have to hide from _me_?"

Cloud inwardly sighed in relief. Apparently Genesis was going to do more research on his account, but luckily Sephiroth blocked him from doing so. When he sees Sephiroth later, he had to give him a big kiss and more for stopping Genesis.

"I really don't know. I really don't know where you're coming from since I haven't tried looking at Zack's account. To me it would be an invasion of privacy. If it doesn't have my name on it, I'm leaving it alone. Besides, I might find out something that I really didn't want to…"

Genesis scoffed before rolling his eyes.

"That's right, I almost forgot. You're not as _rich _as I am so you wouldn't have to worry about the things that _I_ have to. It's amazing how Prada sunshades, Burberry baby bag, and Marc Jacobs attire can change your social status, isn't it?"

Cloud waited for Genesis to walk away from him before smirking at the wooden floor beneath him. Genesis can have all of the money in the world, but he'll never have the 2nd richest man on the planet's heart. _That_ belonged solely to him; hence the reason why Sephiroth bought him a new Audi to drive in when he told him that he got his license and why he got an increase in the weekly allowance from $500 to $1,000. In other words, Genesis could go and fuck himself with his 'social status'. He didn't need it…

"Come on Taka. Your uncle is waiting for us at your favorite diner…" Cloud said happily and placed his Prada shades over his eyes as Taka giggled.

* * *

"Reno!"

Cloud wasn't surprised when the redhead stared at him and Taka as if he'd never seen them before…and because it was Taka that yelled his name.

"…Do I know you two?"

Cloud laughed as he sat in the chair across from Reno after he placed Taka in Reno's lap. He giggled as he watched Taka tried to tug on Reno's bangs like he would Sephiroth's, but Reno was faster than Sephiroth and was able to block his tiny hand, which made his baby boy pout.

"So, how have you been?" Cloud asked.

"Me? Psh! Don't worry about me! I want to know what's up with you! You look…different…"

"Well I did cut my hair some…"

"I'm not talking about your hair, which looks great by the way, I'm talking about the shades, baby bag, wardrobe, and Taka's wardrobe as well! Did Zack get a raise or what!"

"Or what…" Cloud said slyly before ordering Taka chicken fingers with fries and apple juice and him a large order of fries and a shake. After Reno placed his order, he wasn't surprised when he raised a brow at him.

"Cloud…just what in the heck have you gotten yourself into? If it's not Zack who's giving you money to look like a MILF, who is?"

Cloud laughed before he leaned in closer to Reno.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"For as long as you've been keeping Tseng unaware about me cheating on him, I'm not saying anything, yo!"

"Alright. You remember my ex, don't you?"

"How could I forget tall, pale, and handsome? He's the one who hooked me up with Tseng remem- No way… Sephy? He's been…?"

Cloud nodded with a smirk on his face. Reno scoffed.

"Since when!"

"Eh… I'd say about…2 years and counting."

"Holy shit… I've rubbed off on you."

Cloud laughed and motioned for Reno to give him Taka when he saw their waiter getting closer to their table. After they were given their food and the waiter left their table, Reno quickly jumped back into their previous conversation.

"Okay, so how does it work? You…you know…and he pays you for it?"

Cloud cut his eyes at Reno.

"I'm not his…w, h, o, r, e! We don't…you know…every time I see him. It's just like a regular relationship, only it's kept secret for obvious reasons." Cloud, making sure not to use profanity in front of his baby because Taka was at the stage where he repeated everything he heard.

"And he gives you money just because?"

"Yeah. I told him no at first, but he insisted since he felt like Zack wasn't taking care of me and Taka properly."

"What gave him the idea that he wasn't?"

Cloud sighed.

"Do you remember two months back when I had that bruise on my face?"

"Yeah…"

"It didn't come from me bumping into the wall… Zack and I had a fight over buying Taka some diapers and he hit me. Seph-"

"HE HIT YOU! THAT SON OF A-"

"Calm down Reno! You're making a scene!"

"I don't give a shi- poop! I'm punching Zack in the face the next time I see him!"

"Funny, that's exactly what I did when I recovered from the hit…"

"Oh? Did you hit him in the nose?"

"No, I hit him in the eye. Anyway, I was at the store when Seph saw the bruise on my face and offered to give me money in order to take care of Taka and me, that way it would prevent another fight like that from happening."

Reno furrowed his brows.

"And he doesn't want you to pay him back?"

"Nope. I offered to do that last week, but he said no. He's doing it because he wants us to be happy."

"Is that in writing somewhere?"

Cloud laughed before handing Taka another French fry.

"No. Sephiroth do not need it in writing. Even if he does get mad at me, he wouldn't do that to me."

"I hope so…for your sake. By the way, what is Zack saying about all of this?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. Zack had a _whole_ lot to say about it… Zack asked him where he was getting the money for all of the things he bought and he lied, saying that he had a trust fund that he kept for emergency purposes. As expected, it caused another argument about the things he bought would not be considered as an emergency, but he begged to differ. If the television, stove, refrigerator, washing machine and dryer, and microwave all malfunctioning at the same time and needed to be replaced as quickly as possible wasn't an emergency, then he didn't know what was…not to mention that the couch had holes, the carpet and the vinyl floor in the kitchen, hallway and bathroom was tearing... He fixed up the entire house and all Zack saw was him wasting away his _trust fund_, which pissed him off. Cloud came out of his thoughts when Taka was tapping his hand while saying, "Look!" He did as his son commanded him and smiled when Taka showed him the plastic straw he grabbed off of the table.

"I see it Taka… It's called a straw."

"Saw!"

"No… _Straw_…"

"Straw?"

"Yes! That's it Taka!"

"Straw!" Taka said happily as he turned around in Cloud's lap and began to bang it against the table and frowned when it didn't make a noise, much to Cloud and Reno's amusement. Cloud kissed his forehead and ruffled his spiky silver bangs when he let a noise of frustration.

"Aww…poor Taka…" Reno said while chuckling. Cloud scoffed.

"Poor Taka? Psh! You better be glad that he doesn't have a rock in his hands… Sephiroth and I went out to lunch yesterday and since Taka was getting restless sitting the high chair, I took him out of it and let him walk around since we were sitting outside and there was a fence around us. When the food arrived, I placed him back in the chair and as soon as I went to give him his Sippy cup, he throws a rock at the table and breaks the glass! What shocked Sephiroth and I was that the rock was about the size of a bar of soap! I have no idea how he was able to lift that up and hide it from me when I picked him up."

Reno grinned.

"And what was the little tyke doing when the table shattered?"

"He was laughing and said "All gone!" like it wasn't a big deal… It became a big deal when the restaurant owner wanted 10 grand for him to be able to buy a new glass table. Luckily, Seph was able to talk the guy into letting him only pay $200 for it."

Reno shook his head before chuckling. As Cloud fed Taka one of his chicken fingers, he was instantly reminded of why he wanted Reno to come to lunch with him.

"Did you remember that Taka's birthday is this weekend?"

Reno scoffed.

"How could I not? His birthday is the same day as Halloween. Every time I see Halloween themed stuff, I think of the little guy."

Cloud chuckled.

"Sephiroth is throwing a Halloween Party and Taka's Birthday Party at his house on Saturday. Did you want to come with me and Zack? If you do, you have to wear a costume since Zack doesn't want to wear one with me."

Reno frowned at that.

"Eh, I don't know… I don't have a costume in mind that would be _appropriate_ for me to wear at a baby's birthday party…"

Cloud giggled.

"Don't worry! I'm going costume shopping after this so you can just tag along with me and I'll pick something out for you that!"

"Oh… Well, yeah, I'll go with you two."

Cloud squealed in excitement and Taka smiled before mimicking Cloud's squeal. Reno stared at them both before shaking his head.

"They're definitely related…"

After the finished eating, Reno followed Cloud to his car and gasped in shock when Cloud unlocked it.

"Dude! Can I have Sephiroth after you're done with him? Please!"

Cloud rolled his eyes before placing his baby in his car seat.

"Sorry, but he only likes blondes…"

"Bullshit… He married a redhead."

"Did he?" Cloud said with a sly grin on his face as Reno smirked.

"Touché, Cloud… Touché…"

* * *

"Well…how do I look?"

"…"

Cloud smirked at his speechless friend through the mirror as he tried on the Halloween costume he saw. He knew he looked good, but he didn't think he looked that good. If it made Reno speechless, then he knew that Sephiroth would surely enjoy it…

"What about you Taka? Do you like mommy's costume?" Cloud asked his giggling baby who was clapping his hands in his costume as he sat in Reno's lap. Cloud smiled before he walked over and kissed his baby on the cheek, bringing out more giggles from his little man.

"Why thank you Taka. Guess that means we're buying this one…"

"Now hold up, Cloud. I would expect a single mother who was out looking for a man to wear that, not a mother who is married." Reno said sternly as Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on… It's not that bad…"

"It's a provocative costume that not even I would wear to a party where there's going to be children and that says a lot, Cloud! If you bend over your ass would be hanging out of the dress!"

"Speaking of what you would wear, if you dress up as my other half, then all three of us would look perfect..."

"Don't change the subject! As your best friend of umpteen years, I forbid you from walking out of here with that costume, yo! What would Zack say if he saw you wearing that?"

"He wouldn't care..."

Reno's eyes widened at that and Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"What? He'd probably think that I'm wearing this for him so why would he really care! Now, are you going to dress up in this or not?"

Reno scoffed and glared as Cloud grinned while shaking the hideous costume in his face as Taka giggled.

"Do I really have to wear tights?"

"Yep!"

Reno sighed in defeat and Cloud cheered at Reno's agreement to wear the costume.

"Oh, can you remind me to pick up some hair dye on the way home?"

"What do you need it for?"

"Taka's hair… If Genesis sees his bangs, he'll know that Taka is Seph's and not Zack's."

Reno raised a brow.

"No way… Hell, I didn't know until you told me! He's not going to-"

"_Oh yes he will..._ Trust me, he 'thinks' that Sephiroth is cheating on him and he's trying to find evidence of it and Taka won't even be the icing on the cake, he'll be the entire bakery!"

Reno laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that… I bet you're glad that you made Taka wear a hat when you saw him earlier aren't ya?"

Cloud nodded his head in agreement before sighing. That wasn't the only reason why he wanted the hair dye. Unfortunately, Taka was starting to look more like his father and it was becoming harder to conceal it. All he could do was dye and cut his hair when Zack wasn't home, there was nothing he could do about his eyes that were starting to look more green than blue.

"Well, hurry up and change back into your clothes. I have to be home in a few hours…"

Cloud raised a brow before smirking at the frowning redhead.

"Does Tseng has you on a curfew?" Cloud said slyly.

"…Shut up and dressed!"

* * *

"Come on Zack! We have to leave now if we want to arrive at the party at a decent time…"

"Yeah, yeah… I was just making sure that my little birthday boy looked his best!"

Cloud turned around and smiled when he saw Zack grinning as he held Taka in his arms, who had a nice chunk of his hair in his hand with a smile on his face.

"Don't you think he looks so cute in his costume?"

"Yep! You look good in yours as well…"

Cloud blushed when he saw Zack look him over with a smirk. It had been a long time since Zack gave him a compliment such as that and he couldn't help but blush.

"T-Thanks…" Cloud said as he quickly grabbed Taka's jacket since it was getting cold outside. He looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen and cursed because they were running half an hour late and Cloud had a good idea that Reno was going to be temperamental if they kept him waiting any longer…especially when he's in the costume that he didn't want to wear.

It wasn't a long drive to Sephiroth's mansion like he thought it would've been. He couldn't help but awe at the sight and size of it and feel a tad bit jealous that the glory of living in such a beautiful home had been given to Genesis instead of him.

"Damn Seph's loaded! How much do you think that baby is worth!" Reno exclaimed from the backseat, making Cloud and Zack laugh.

"Damn!"

Cloud gasped in shock at what Taka said before turning around to glare at Reno, who grinned sheepishly in response.

"Uhh…sorry?"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

* * *

Cloud smirked when Sephiroth answered the door after Reno rang the doorbell five times. He could tell that he liked his costume by the way he kept adverting his eyes to look at Zack and Taka instead of him.

"Funny, I didn't know Disney on Ice was here tonight. I would've taken my kids to see Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys, but now they'll be happy that they're going to be here at the party…"

"Oh fuck off…" Reno said before pushing Sephiroth out of the way as he went to locate the beer. Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth laughed as Sephiroth motioned for them to come in.

"And how's the birthday fox doing?" Sephiroth said with a smile on his face as Taka reached for him. Zack passed him to Sephiroth and grinned when he immediately latched onto Sephiroth's hair and tugged.

"He's doing just fine. He's saying more and more words everyday."

"And he learned his first bad word in the drive over here…" Cloud added with a frown on his face.

"With Reno's help I'm sure… Come, everyone's already here and waiting for the birthday boy." Sephiroth said as he walked down the hallway. Cloud and Zack followed and Cloud stared in awe at how beautiful it looked on the inside and by how many people were here in their costumes. Sephiroth chuckled.

"I forgot that this is your first time being here… Would you like a tour?"

"Um, yeah… If that's okay with you…?" Cloud said as he looked at Zack.

"Sure! I've already been here so Taka and I say hi to everyone while you get the grand tour. If you think the mansion is gorgeous now, wait until you see the pool house!" Zack said with a smile on his face. Sephiroth passed Takahito to Zack after he was able to convince him to let go of his hair, much to Zack and Cloud's amusement. They waited for Zack to leave so that the other guests would focus on Zack and Taka and wouldn't notice them slip past the crowd and head towards the back of the house.

* * *

Cloud giggled when Sephiroth pushed him into the bathroom in the pool house and moaned when he felt his tongue lick at the sensitive part of neck. He knew this was what Sephiroth wanted as soon as he saw him, but he felt that it would be wrong of them to have sex at their baby's birthday party. Cloud grabbed Sephiroth's hand when it moved to pull down the thong he was wearing underneath his dress.

"Seph, we can't do this tonight! Especially since this is our son's birthday party…"

He smiled when he saw Sephiroth's frown.

"So you wore this costume to tease me?"

Cloud bit his lip.

"Did it work?"

"Yes…yes it did…" Sephiroth huffed as he removed his hand from underneath Cloud's dress and sat on the couch that was next to the sink.

"I can't believe that your mansion is that big! I mean, your pool house is large enough for someone to live back here, especially since it has two floors with three bedrooms and a bathroom on the 2nd floor, a kitchen, and a living room! Why do you even call it a pool house when the pool is outside of the house?" Cloud said, hoping that it would lighten Sephiroth's mood.

"This was originally a house that was attached to the acres that I requested from my contractor. They said that it would be best just to keep it the way it is instead of tearing it down so that it could be used as a guest house. I thought that would be a good idea, but Genesis didn't since he said that any guests that we have over wouldn't be sleeping over and wanted a pool installed on the 1st floor. We went back and forth over it for a good three hours before money out won complaining and I made the contractor build the pool outside. I call it a pool house instead of a guest house because I know it pisses Genesis off…" Sephiroth said with a smirk on his face as Cloud giggled.

"Well, it's beautiful either way… I'd love to live in a house like this. It's not too small and not too big. It's just the right size to raise Taka in…"

"I suppose it would be… He'd have plenty of space to run around and get into all sorts of mischief, wouldn't he?"

Cloud chuckled.

"We should head back before someone comes to look for us... We've been gone for a long time…"

"I agree… We wouldn't want people to get 'ideas' now would we?"

"Oh no…most certainly not Mr. Sephiroth…" Cloud said teasingly as he swayed his hips before walking out of the bathroom, with a grinning Sephiroth in tow. When they returned to where everyone was gathered, they sang Happy Birthday to Taka as Cid and Vincent brought out his large Halloween themed Birthday Cake. Cloud felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt someone glaring at him and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Genesis and he furrowed his brows in confusion. He didn't know why Genesis was acting the way that he was and he didn't want to know…not right now at least. He was going to enjoy the rest of Taka's birthday before thinking more about the redhead. And with that in mind, he smiled as he helped his two year old Taka blow out his two candles and kissed his giggling boy's cheek as everyone cheered.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"Of course I did, especially when we took all of those pictures of Reno passed out on the sofa!"

Cloud lightly laughed as he placed the sleeping Taka in his bed before tucking him in as Zack displayed all of his toys in his room and put his clothes in his drawers. After giving him a kiss goodnight, they quietly left his room and went into theirs.

"You know that I didn't give him my present yet, right?"

Cloud raised a brow.

"The huge teddy bear you gave him earlier wasn't your gift?"

"Nope… My gift is…bigger than that…"

Cloud chuckled.

"How big?"

"Life changing big."

Cloud stopped chuckling and stared at his smiling husband with a frown on his face.

"Zack, what are you talking about?"

"…Did you like Sephiroth's pool house?"

"Of course I did, but what does that have to do with this gift you're talking about?"

"The pool house _is_ the gift Cloud… I bought us a new home to live in for us to really raise Takahito in."

Cloud gasped in shock.

"…_WHAT!_"

"Yeah isn't this great! Sephiroth said that we could start moving our stuff in tomorrow!"

"I…I…I'm not understanding why you bought his pool house… Why not buy a regular house somewhere else?"

"Well you see… I felt that Taka doesn't get to spend as much time with Seph and I really want him to get to know his godfather more since he's his relative, so when I saw the guest house when I stopped by his mansion to drop off some important paperwork, I asked him if anyone was using it and he said no so I asked could I buy it from him for us to live in and he said yes! I waited to tell you on Taka's birthday as I surprise!" Zack said with excitement before he ran over to Cloud and hugged him. Cloud didn't know what to say, nor did he know what to think… Yes he was happy that they were getting a bigger home and yes he was happy that the house they were moving into was just like the dream house he wanted to live in when he was a kid, but how could he really be as happy as Zack was when he knew that they were basically moving in with the man that he's cheating on Zack with and has a baby by?

"Thank you…" Cloud managed to say as he hugged Zack in return. As his mind ran over what Zack told him, his eyes widened before he narrowed them. He was going to kick Sephiroth's ass tomorrow…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cloud's moving in with Sephy… What could go wrong? ^^**

**-Ktk**


End file.
